


Sirius with his pup

by imera



Series: High Stakes Word War - prizes [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Butt Plugs, M/M, Puppy Play, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Sirius is the one who can turn himself into a dog, Regulus loves to act like the dog</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sirius with his pup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yeaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/gifts).



> I had plans of adding about their parents not being in the house for some reason, so they wouldn't hear the boys, but decided not to write anything about it.
> 
> Written to Yeaka as her prize for beating me in a word war  
> Unbetaed

Maybe it was always meant to be, Sirius dominating his younger brother. They weren't aware of it when they were younger, but Sirius could see it now; Regulus was, and would always be, the submissive.

"Sit," Sirius commanded while he sat down in his own chair. Regulus, wearing tight black shorts, paw gloves and a collar, obediently sat down next to Sirius. "I've got a present for you," Sirius said. Regulus stared at Sirius with a smile, low noises escaping his throat, expressing his eagerness.

Sirius opened the box and showed Regulus the new toy. Regulus recognized the object at once and made a happy sound. "I thought you'd like it," Sirius said and picked up the fake dog tail butt plug from the box. Regulus jumped around the room, happy about his new gift. "Come here," Sirius ordered as he found the bottle with lube.

Regulus was obedient and crawled over to Sirius, licking Sirius' hand. "Aren't you a happy pup," Sirius said with a smile and opened the bottle. "Don't move," he said and walked behind Regulus. With his wand, he opened the magical zipper in the shorts that was created for easy access. "Bend down," Sirius said and watched Regulus' arse as it opened up in front of him. Placing the bottle with lube right above the entrance, he squeezed the bottle and watched it run down the pup's arse. Sirius reached for the lube before it reaching Regulus' balls, slowly he pushing the lube up Regulus' crack, and pushed his finger into Regulus' arse. He entered his bother once before reaching for the new toy. Slowly he pushed the tale in, enjoying the moans Regulus made.

When it was fully inserted, Sirius took a step back to look at the new toy. "Wag your new tail," Sirius requested. Regulus obeyed and shook his arse, causing the tail to move. A jolt of excitement went through Sirius' body as he watched the nice view in front of him.

"Walk," Sirius said and sat down on his bed. Regulus obeyed and slowly crawled around the room, his new tail wagging every time his arse moved. Sirius reached for his growing bulge, trying to release some of the building pressure. "Good pup," he said. Regulus shook his arse, showing off his new tail.

"Do you want your toy ball?" Sirius asked. Regulus jumped in circles while staring at Sirius with big happy eyes. His mouth open and his tongue hanging out as he continued to shake his arse.

Sirius reached for the red and gold ball in his nightstand. He remembered the first time Regulus saw the ball, he was not happy about the colours, but forgot all about the colours as soon as Sirius threw it.

They played with the ball for ten minutes before Regulus was done and went to drink from his bowl of water. He returned to Sirius when he was satisfied and sat down next to him, placing his gloved hand on Sirius' thigh, staring at Sirius, making whining noises.

"What?" Sirius asked. Regulus moved slightly closer and poked Sirius' thigh with his nose. "Are you hungry?" Sirius asked, receiving no answer from Regulus, who continued to whimper. "Do you want another toy?" Sirius asked and pulled out a squeaky toy. Regulus did not seem to be interested in the toy and continued to push his nose against Sirius' thigh.

"What is it?" Sirius asked in a stricter voice. "You know I don't like a whiny pup." Regulus crawled between Sirius legs and pushed his nose against Sirius' crotch, sniffing. Sirius stroked Regulus' hair softly, trying to figure out what his pup wanted. Regulus lifted his head and licked Sirius' hand before he moved down between Sirius' legs and licked the hard bulge.

"Do you want my cock, pup?" Sirius asked. A deep growl escaped Regulus' throat, it was a noise Sirius loved to hear. Standing up, Sirius unbuckled his trousers and pushed them down. Grabbing his erected cock, he squeezed it a few times as he watched Regulus with the new tail. Sitting down, Sirius opened his legs and watched Regulus as he moved closer and licked his cock and balls.

"Good puppy," Sirius said in a raspy voice. Regulus was talented with his tongue, and knew exactly what Sirius liked. "Such a good puppy," Sirius repeated.

Regulus stopped licking for a second in order to bark happily and shake his arse. Sirius loved hearing Regulus make dog sounds; he loved it so much that his cock twitched every single time. Regulus returned to the cock soon and continued licking before Sirius got impatient.

"Good boy," Sirius moaned, struggling to hold himself. Regulus let his tongue cross the head of the cock, pressing it against the slit and sending shivers down Sirius' body. He made sure to take each of the balls into his mouth and suck them as well, before returning to the cock, licking it every way possible.

Sirius groaned deeply right before he came, spraying his cum across his chest. Regulus continued to lick the cock until it lay against Sirius' stomach, empty. Regulus jumped up on his knees and crawled closer to Sirius, licking Sirius' cum.

When Regulus was happy with his job, he jumped back and waiting patiently for Sirius to sit up. Because it took longer time than he liked, he whined. "Stop doing that or I'll punish you," Sirius said in a stern voice. He sat up and stared at Regulus, who was now quiet. "Good puppy," he said and stood up to pull his trousers back up.

"Do you want me to rub your belly?" Sirius asked with a playful tone. Regulus barked happily and wagered his new tail. Sirius couldn't help giggle by pup's excitement. Sitting down next to Regulus, Sirius rubbed Regulus' head before he moved down to the belly and softly stroked fir a long time before he decided it was time for bed.

After brushing his and Regulus' teeth, Sirius lay down in his bed. "You can come up if you want," he told his pup. Regulus jumped up on the bed and lay down by Sirius' feet, his place.


End file.
